1. Field
The present disclosure relates to operating retail stores and, in particular, to operating a duty-free store.
2. Description of Related Technology
Duty-free stores exist at airport terminal buildings, such as international terminals. However, the rent for such stores is expensive. In addition, automating purchase transactions in duty-free stores may be helpful to passengers, especially for passengers with limited time to shop duty-free items.